Lost In The Memories Of Us
by Isa The Great
Summary: This, I vowed, would never happen to me again. Mercury/Zoicite, Jupiter/Nephrite, Mars/Jadeite, Venus/Kunzite


Author's Note: These chapters were previously submitted as one-shot stories, each with its own title. While it has been a number of years since I originally published these stories, I have decided to put these stories together as one. Each chapter follows a Sailor Scout and her battle against one of the Generals. Each story will be undergoing some editing. While they will probably remain short, more details may be added and the grammar and spelling will have been fixed.

A Tsunami of Mercury was originally published on May 23rd, 2010, the original word count 897. This chapter follows Sailor Mercury.

* * *

I was never as strong as them. I was, however, the smartest. With minimum help from my leader, Sailor Venus, I had advised a plan that our army would follow for the final battle we all knew was coming. I had everything down to a strategic art. This was what I was the best at, but I hadn't accounted for one major thing. I didn't account for the man I had given my heart to be there, willing to betray and kill me so easily. My body, mind, and heart were not ready to face him in this fight, although there was nothing I could have done to stop this from happening.

I was always different than the other guardians with whom I shared a duty with. They were always more social than I, the awkward princess from Mercury. In spite of my social awkwardness, they had loved me and shown me all about being a true friend. And because of their friendship, I learned what it was like to be apart of a family. But even their love was nothing compared to _his. His_ love was the very air that I breathed. Without _him_ , I remembered thinking, there was nothing to the Princess of Mercury. I would have been a shell.

Perhaps because I loved _him_ so much, expected so much from _him_ , that Zoisite betrayed me. Logically, I was aware that this line of thinking was not correct. But love is never logically, I have come to learn. As much as I would love to be able to plan out the course of love, specifically the love of Zoisite and myself, I know this is not meant to be. Not even the Goddess of Love can change the outcome of something that was never fated to be, try as she might.

When the battle began, I had all too easily became separated from the group. But I didn't mind. I fought the best that I could, but I couldn't fight fast enough to keep up with my teammates. They had spent their entire lives training for battle, while I had spent mine in the company of books. It was early on that I met up with Zoisite on the battlefield. The girls were too far up the field to see what was going on, and so I knew I was to be on my own for this fight. He said nothing at first, just smirked, and I could feel my heart turn over. I am still convinced to this day that Zoisite's smirk is the sexiest smirk that has ever existed. The others would probably argue with me over this though if they ever heard my thoughts.

" Why? " It was the only word I was able to get out without choking. I wouldn't, couldn't, show just how much I was affected by all of this, although I was sure that he already knew what was going on with me. He was always able to read me like a book. Like the first time we met...

Prince Endymion had come to the Moon to speak with the Queen, and as Prince of the earth, he had taken his four generals with him, to protect him. I, along with the other guardians, had stood beside Queen Serenity and the Princess. As guardians, we were there to protect our Queen and Princess. If need be, each of the guardians would have given their lives to ensure the safety of the royal family. The entire meeting, my mind was somewhere else. Off to a problem I had yet to solve. Unfocused, his soft chuckle beside my ear forced me to snap back to reality. He had successfully caught me off guard. I had gasped and turned to face Zoisite, who was standing right beside me. It was the last place I expected to see him standing. The look in his eyes spoke volumes.

Now all his eyes were filled with hatred, causing my heart to all but shatter. I was not used to seeing that look in my Zoisite's eyes. He had always been fun and loving. He had such a cheerful side to him. He had always made me remember to not take everything so seriously. But now he was after blood. My blood. And all I had ever done to him was love him. I loved him with every fiber of my being, even when I was telling myself how wrong these feelings where. It was forbidden.

" Because you and your weak friends lied." Was his answer. His voice was full of angry, of hatred. A shiver passed through me. I had no clue what lies he had thought we had told him, and that bothered me. I thought back to all the words we had shared, and nothing I remembered fit what he was saying. It truly baffled me. I, however, did not get time to remain baffled. Zoisite plunged at me, taking careless aim. I dodged, but only barely. Without thinking, I moved my hands together and shouted " Mercury bubbles!". A heavy mist of bubbles washed over us, and I quickly pulled my vision glasses over my eyes so I could scan for his attacks. My move was not an offensive mood, but it was certainly helpful in the acts of staying alive for defensive purposes.

I moved through the bubbles, making sure to step carefully, to try and avoid making a sound in which he could detect from me. Playing on the defensive was my best bet for now. I prayed, and dreaded, that another Senshi would realize how much trouble I was in. I knew that I couldn't defeat him on my own. No matter how much Zoisite hated me, I could never be the one that brought him down. Stepping down a little too heavily, my heart dropped. Zoisite was too skilled to have missed my mistake. My eyes scanned the mist, hoping against hope that he had come to his senses. Caught unaware, Zoisite appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His sword pierced my heart and before I could even gasp in surprise or pain, my world went dark. The one person who had made me believe in soulmates ended my life.

Through the gift of Queen Serenity, we were able to be reborn on earth. Our memories of the Silver Millennium were locked away, with the hopes that we could lead peaceful, full, lives. But the Dark Kingdom followed us, and once again we were called upon as guardians. Our memories did not return until after our Princess was finally revealed to us.

When Queen Serenity allowed us to be reborn, all of our memories were erased. I did not get mine back until after Zoisite was gone, for which I was thankful. I could never have helped to tear him down if I had remembered just how much I loved him. But when my memories returned, it felt as if I were drowning in my emotions. I cried what must have felt like a tsunami, and when I was finally able to breathe again, I buried myself in my studies. This, I vowed, would never happen to me again. I would never risk my heart like that again.


End file.
